the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Lysono Rogare
Lysono Rogare is the current Head of the Rogare Family, exiled nobility from the city of Lys. Biography Early Life (336-356 AC) Lysono, to put it briefly, had the great misfortune of being born with a famed last name in a time when such meant many wished you dead: his father, a member of the High Council was the Triarchy, was slain during the so-called 'War Against the Tyranny of the High Council' (a name Lysono despises, for it implies that it is not the nobility's place to rule over their lesser counterparts), and the then three-and-twenty year old was forced to choose between kneeling to those that had slain his kin or fleeing. Hard-headed and proud, he chose the latter - and so began the self-imposed exile of Lysono Rogare and his fledgeling family, with naught but his wife, brother, and a host of retainers to accompany him. The Pisswater Prince (357 AC - 380 AC) Having only been able to smuggle what coin he could carry in several satchels, and expecting to live in Westeros for the remainder of his life, the refugee quickly came to the conclusion that he would need to either rebuild the Rogares' enterprises in Westeros or cut his own standard of living (which was, of course, untenable in his mind.) And so began the tale of Lysono Rogare, the so-called Magister of Fleabottom and "Pisswater Prince": using his cunningand mercantilist nature, the Lyseni began an aggressive policy of purchase and expansion, using his meager inheritance and the sellswords under his brother's lead to purchase and 'renovate' properties in the slums of King's Landing. Taverns, boarding houses, brothels - he became a dabbler in every art out of necessity, and soon grew his modest empire into something respectable. Not notable, mind you - near every lord in this land of sunset kings was still wealthier than him - but an admirable attempt considering what Lysono had started with. He kept watch upon his employees with the zeal of a coin-hungry investigator because, well, that's exactly what he was. The Summer Guard In time, he realized that swords sold as well as beds and flesh - and so he and his brother formed what they call the Summer Guard, a droll and undescriptive name for a mercenary company that took pride in having originated in the Summer Sea. This company was made largely of fellow exiles and their descendants, though slowly it's ranks gave way to more and more Westerosi; now, it is operated through an unofficial caste system, with those of noble blood being granted the highest positions (particularly Essosi nobility), and the baseborn being routinely passed over. This company largely makes it's income from accepting minor jobs, such as guarding caravans and escorting minor nobility to and from King's Landing. At it's peak, it numbered seven-hundred strong. The Dornish-Triarchy War (381 - 385 AC) Incensed at word that a Lysor Balarr, the same man that now operated the Rogare Bank, had now become Archon of the Triarchy, it was no surprise that Lysono jumped at the opportunity to engage against the same guilds that had turned him into a foreign pauper - and it would be such blind hatred that turned out to be his folly. His brother's host of men-at-arms, once the exiles' greatest asset, would be decimated almost entirely at the Battle at Bronzegate; what few remnants remained rode back to King's Landing in tatters, where they remain today. Timeline 336 AC - Lysono is born. 356 AC - Lysono's father is slain during the War Against the Tyranny of the High Council, and Lysono himself flees to Westeros, alongside his wife, brother, and what bits of Rogare assets he could either convince or carry with him. 357-380 AC - Lysono, along with his brother and wife, begin rebuilding their family's standing by purchasing dilapidated properties in Fleabottom and renovating them. The Summer Guard is formed in earnest, upgrading it's members from the previous positions of 'hired thugs', and are given arms and armor in the style of the Rogare men-at-arms back home. Their services are occasionally sold, serving often as caravan guards and other such minor roles. 381-385 AC - Seeking revenge, Lysono commits the small professional army operated by the exiles to the Dornish-Triarchy War; such leads to the company's near total extinction, with what few remnants returning to King's Landing in tatters. Lysono now works to rebuild it. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Lysaro Rogare, son of Lysono Rogare and acting commander of the Summer Guard - Warrior * Marea Rogare, wife of Lysono Rogare, Trader * Sharako, second generation exile and hired thug, Reaver Category:The Rogare Family Category:Lyseni Category:Essosi